a parting glass to friends
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: While in an Irish Pub Karasuma over hears his students singing a bittersweet song about their time in Class-E closing. SOngfic of The Parting Glass, enjoy


It was late as Karasuma stumbled into a nearby bar. Work was done and he needed a drink, he was not usually one to sit down and get drunk, but he did enjoy the odd beer every now and again, and this particular bar was an Irish pub, he did enjoy the odd shot of whiskey while having a beer. He smiled as he entered the building, he noticed that the only other customers tonight were a group of his own students, namely those who had girlfriends were in a small corner with some food. he smiled before walking over to the bar and ordered his usual beer and whiskey chaser with Celtic music blarring

"Thank you" he said as the barmaid delivered it

Soon the music quieted down and Karasuma just enjoyed the silence when he heard the light sound of humming

"Of all the money I ever had  
I spent it in good company." Nagisa started to sing smiling sadly, and Karasuma knew why; for soon they would be graduating and tonight was a gathering to farewell middle school life

"And all the harm that ever I done  
Alas, it was to none but me" Karma sang as he smiled while Maehara patted his shoulder while Nagisa just nodded

"And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall" Sugino sang tossing a baseball in the air before catching it, Next Terasaka grabbed his glass and looked at it  
"So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be to you all" he said toasting the other, to each they all did, but no rousing of cheers sounded with it

So fill to me the parting glass  
And drink a health whate'er befalls  
Then gently rise and softly call  
"Good night and joy be to you all" was sang next with all of the joined in making the PE Teacher smile at the sight of camaraderie. He silently raised his beer to those who was singing

"Of all the comrades that ever I had  
They're sorry for my going away" Isogai sang knowing he might not see the ones he calls his friends for a long time again. Maehara just shook his head before leading into the next part of the song

"And all the sweethearts that ever I had  
They'd wish me one more day to stay" Maehara sang of his previous flirting and his love of Hinata, The guys all smiled at that seeing this year had brought a lot of challenges, but with them came the greatest rewards.

"But since it fell into my lot  
That I should rise and you should not" Mimura and Kimura sang out loud

"I'll gently rise and softly call  
"Good night and joy be to you all" They all sang smiling

"So fill to me the parting glass  
And drink a health whatever befalls  
Then gently rise and softly call  
"Good night and joy be to you all" Each time Karasuma heard those lyrics it seemed sadder and sadder. It was like these fine young men were at the end of their lives not the end of a chapter for their lives, smiling he got up while the group while humming the music to the song, he guessed the Octopus taught it to them

But since it fell into my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and softly call  
"Good night and joy be to you all" they all sang with the surprising addition of Karasuma who joined them for the rousing chorus

But since it fell into my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and softly call  
"Good night and joy be to you all" this time the chorus sounding cheerier, like there was one missing member from the group: Karasuma

"Good night and joy be to you all" Nagisa and Karma, Karasuma sang  
Good night and joy be with you all." Sugino, Isogai, Maehara and Mimura sang  
Good night and joy be with you all." Terasaka, Muramatsu, Kimura and Suguya sang raising their glass.  
Good night and joy be with you all." they all finished before downing their drinks.

"Another round?" Nagisa asked smiling

* * *

 **Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this, the song is the Parting glass which I heard while playing Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag, its a bittersweet song about parting ways, or the lost of a friend/relative. And so having the guys of Class-3E sing it was just to tempting for me not to write about, I think this is the shortest one-shot I've written.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
